


Ashes to Ash's

by lesbiaN7ncest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Femslash, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Taboo, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiaN7ncest/pseuds/lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley attempts to comfort her sister Sarah after the death of her husband. Before Ashley knows it, circumstances have her going to extreme lengths to make Sarah feel better, pushing their relationship beyond merely being sisters. Warning: contains incest between sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Stage of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the following Mass Effect Kink Meme request: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/4611.html?thread=23328259#t23328259
> 
> We always kept hearing about how close Ashley was to her sisters. I'd like to see a story where Ashley's attempts to comfort Sarah during ME3 lead both of them to grow closer than either originally thought possible. Before they were just close sisters, but somewhere during their time together during the Reaper war they become more.

Ashley Williams wasn't sure how to feel as the docking clamps locked into place, securing the Normandy SR2 to the Citadel. They had just returned from dealing with the Ardat Yakshi monastery on Lesuss and Ashley was keen to see her youngest sister again. Things had been tough for Sarah over the past few weeks. Her husband Thomas was a Second Lieutenant stationed on Demeter when The Reapers invaded, and he'd been killed in action. On top of that, Sarah hadn't taken it well when Ashley had been horribly injured two months ago. The last time Ashley had seen Sarah was just over a week ago when she'd joined her at her husband's memorial service. Ashley could still remember what she'd said to Sarah to try and build her spirits up.

"Remember the trip to the beach the Summer before I left for basic training? Abby was grumbling, missing some big party, remember? And Lynn had a new dress. She... she was so pretty. I always felt like an elephant next to her. It was a beautiful sunny day, but... we were fighting about stupid stuff. Being kids. Remember when Mom came up and hugged us all. A big, fierce hug. She said, 'this is one of the good days. Something you'll remember.' She was right." Ashley had paused there. "I love you guys," she added with tears in her eyes.

Sarah had opted to stay on The Citadel and had planned to stay with her mother, Lynn and Abby, but the place they were staying at didn't have enough room, so Ashley had talked Shepard into letting her stay in the apartment Admiral Anderson recently provided. However, when Shepard and the rest of the Normandy crew were off-station, Sarah was left by herself. Ashley knew her youngest sister would be lonely, and was looking forward to spending some time catching up. Shepard had told her they had two nights on The Citadel this visit and Ashley planned to make the most of them. She'd sent Sarah a message through the Extranet to say she was on her way, so as soon as Ashley had disembarked, Sarah was waiting there for her.

Ashley barely got a word out before she was squeezed in a hugged so tight he wondered how slender young Sarah could exert so much strength. She smiled, remembering that she probably got that from their mother, and stroked Sarah's hair gently. "I'm pleased to see you too, Sar."

"I'm so happy you're back!" Sarah said, squeezing her sister tightly. "It feels like forever since we spoke."

"I'm sorry, Sar. But, y'know... Shepard needs me," Ashley responded. "The galaxy needs me."

"I know, I know," Sarah said, disengaging from Ashley and hanging her shoulders in resignation. "It just feels like, one was or another, the universe is taking things from me. Mom, Lynn and Abby are at least all here on The Citadel, even if they're away on another ward arm and I don't get to see them as often as I'd like. But I've lost Thomas, and then almost lost you as well. I keep getting the horrible feeling you're not going to come back. Especially with you being with Shepard."

"I know it's tough for you, Sarah. But you're a Williams. You're tough and you'll overcome the odds. And don't forget, a lot of people right now have lost too. Some of them have lost a lot more."

"I know, I just... I just really miss Thomas," Sarah admitted. "We weren't even married that long, but we spent so much time together when we were. At least until this whole Reaper thing."

"Well, I'm here now," Ashley said, placing a comforting arm on Sarah's shoulder. "At least for a couple of nights. I can't promise you anything beyond that, but.... remember Mom's words of advice for today."

"This is one of the good days," Sarah said, managing a smile. "Thanks, sis."

"Come on then, let's make the most of it," Ashley suggested.

The two Williams sisters decided to waste no time, hitting an entertainment arcade for a few hours before taking in a biotiball game and hitting a nice bar and restaurant for dinner and a bit of dancing. Sarah was still hurting from losing Thomas, so when the sisters hit the dance floor Ashley made sure to shoo away any interested men and the two just danced together. When they returned to their booth table to get some more drinks and order some dessert, Sarah suddenly became serious for the first time in the last few hours.

"Ash, you're staying on-station tonight, right?" Sarah asked her big sister.

"Technically, I suppose. I was probably going to stay on the Normandy. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I was just wondering... would you mind if you stayed with me in Admiral Anderson's apartment? That is, if nobody else is staying there?"

"I'm sure Shepard would have told me if anybody was going to be there tonight," Ashley declared patently. "I don't mind."

"Okay, thanks," Sarah said with a small grin. "Would you also be able to do me... another favor tonight?"

"Anything, Sar. What is it?"

"Well, it's a... a little embarrassing, but..." Sarah started, and she leaned in close and lowered her voice. "Would you mind if we, well... slept together?"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Sar," Ashley said with a smile. "I understand that you're lonely. It's not like we didn't use to share a bed now and then when we were little after all." A pause. "Especially when there was a thunderstorm and you were scared of the lightning."

"Ash!" Sarah chided.

"Oh, come on, Sar! That was years ago," Ashley scoffed. "A lot of kids are scared of thunderstorms. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Except I still am a little scared of them," Sarah admitted quietly through clenched teeth.

"Wow, really?" Ashley asked. Sarah just nodded. "Sorry," Ashley added rather sheepishly, reddening a little.

"It's okay," Sarah answered. "I'm just glad you weren't too weirded out by my request. I mean... we're grown women now."

"We're still sisters, and I'll do anything I can for you to help get you through this," Ashley said, leaning forward and taking Sarah's hands in hers. "I'm not trying to say that I know how you feel, but while I haven't lost a husband, I have lost people close to me. And I know what it can feel like to be lonely."

"Thanks, Ash. You're the best," Sarah said.

"You make me want to be," Ashley said with a warm smile. "Everything I do, I do for you guys. You, Mom, Abby and Lynn. You're the world, no... the universe, to me."

The Williams sisters hugged, then continued their night of having fun. Eventually it came time to leave, so they returned to Anderson's apartment where they watched some vids until just after midnight. Sarah let out a loud yawn and stretched when the second movie had finished.

"I think I'll hit the sack," she said. "You coming too, or are you going to watch another?"

"I think I'll turn in too, yeah," Ashley admitted. "The day went by waaaayyy too fast."

"I know!" Sarah said, turning up her nose. "But I had a good time. First time in a long while that I have."

"I wish we could somehow rewind time and do it all again," Ashley said as she got to her feet. "Except, y'know, keep all the memories of the first time we did it."

"Me too," Sarah said. "It really was one of the good ones."

The Williams sisters both brushed their teeth and showered in separate bathrooms before retiring to the bedroom. Arriving back at around the same time, they both started undressing with their backs to each other, both stripping down to their underwear. Ashley heard Sarah say something as she tossed her Alliance issue tank top aside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about when you say you talk about Lynn," Sarah quipped.

Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Sarah standing there in bra and panties with hands on her hips and shaking her head. "Huh?"

"When you say you always felt like an elephant next to her," Sarah explained. "You have to be joking, right? I mean... look at you!"

"Come on, Sar. Lynn is waaaaaay slimmer than me," Ashley said.

"To skinny if you ask me," Sarah said with a snort. "I mean, yeah... she'd slim and pretty, but she'd probably break in half. You've at least got some meat on your bones."

"Thanks," Ashley said sarcastically. "Should I have said 'whale' instead of 'elephant?'"

"That's not what I mean!" Sarah dismissed. "You've got muscle, you're toned." She paused. "But you haven't lost your femininity." Another pause. "It's nice."

"Thanks, sis," Ashley said. "It's... nice of you to say."

Sarah just smiled and crawled into the left side of the bed, while Ashley took the right. They both said "good night" to each other before Sarah turned the light off, then turned their backs to each other and tried to drift off to sleep.

Ashley was just about to drift off when she heard a sound coming from behind her. She focused on the noise and it didn't take her long to realize that it was Sarah, crying softly. Her little sister's sobs stabbed Ashley's heart, and she eventually had to turn to look at Sarah. It was fairly dark, but Ashley could still make out Sarah's silhouette shuddering ever so slightly.

"Sarah," Ashley said. "Please don't cry."

For a few seconds the only answer Ashley got was more sobbing, but eventually Sarah replied.

"I-I-I can't help it, Ash," she said with a quiver. "I m-miss him so much. And he's... he's never coming back."

"I know," Ashley said, stroking Sarah's dark reddish hair gently. "It's tough. And I know all you can really do is grieve, and even then it won't bring him back. But don't forget..."

Ashley paused and shuffled closer, wrapping her arms comfortingly around Sarah's waist. "I'm here," she finished.

Sarah turned to face her, the small amount of ambient light catching the wet around her eyes to make them shine. She reached up and stroked Ashley's cheek, and Ashley smiled warmly. Sarah smiled back, sniffing, then turned away and then let her head rest on the pillow again.

"Thanks, Ash," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Sar," Ashley replied. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Sarah responded, her hushed words barely audible. Ashley rested her chin against Sarah's shoulder and held her sister close, then closed her eyes and tried to drift off again.

After a short time asleep, Ashley woke again and noticed Sarah was sleeping soundly. Feeling rather warm pressed up against her, Ashley carefully slipped her arms free from Sarah and rolled over to her side of the bed, onto her back. She closed her eyes and began to drift off again, only to be interrupted again just before she could begin dozing by another sound coming from Sarah's side of the bed.

Sarah was whimpering again, so Ashley turned to look. Sarah was on her back now too, but just as Ashley was about to speak to her again she noticed that Sarah wasn't crying this time, despite the similar sounding noise. Sarah had her head titled back, pressed into the pillow more than normal, and the small cries were different this time. Ashley listened more carefully, then began to figure out that while there was a certain sadness to the noises coming from her sister's mouth, there were also mewls of what sounded like pleasure. A moment later Ashley noticed the slight movement of the sheets covering Sarah and it dawned on her what was going on.

'Oh my God,' Ashley thought. 'Sarah is masturbating!'


	2. The Heart of the Matter

Ashley tried to ignore what was going on right beside her, but it was pretty hard to given the circumstances. Sarah was beginning to get into it more, and her gasps and squeaks were becoming louder. Ashley tried to block them out, but then just ended up noticing a wet squelching and rubbing sounds coming from between Sarah's legs. Ashley didn't even know why she looked across at Sarah, but she did. Sarah's face was in profile, her head tipped back and her mouth open. She also noticed Sarah's eyes were open now. Ashley's head movement seemed to draw Sarah's attention, and she heard her sister gasp and start to turn towards her. Ashley quickly tried to feign that she'd merely turned her head in her sleep by closing her eyes and making light sleeping sounds, but it didn't work.

"A-A-Ash?" came Sarah's questioning voice in the now deathly silence. There was a brief pause. "I know you... I know you're awake."

Ashley tried to maintain the ruse for a few seconds longer, but she swore she could feel Sarah's eyes on her now. She sighed in resignation and opened them. Sarah was turned to face her now, looking scared and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Sar," Ashley sighed. "I didn't mean to... It's just that you, kind of woke me up."

"Y-Y-You're apologizing to me?" Sarah said with shocked awe. "I should be apologizing to you! I shouldn't have started doing that. Not tonight, with you here."

"It's okay," Ashley tried to assure her, though she wasn't sure if she was convincing Sarah or herself more. "We all need to scratch that itch now and then. There's nothing wrong with it."

"There is when you're sleeping beside your sister," Sarah said matter-of-factly. "I should have had the self control to give it a rest for just a couple of nights." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ash."

"You really miss him, huh?" Ashley responded, hoping the discussion might get less awkward if she veered it more towards the probable source rather than what it had resulted in.

"I d-do," Sarah said, her voice starting to break up. "Oh Ash, I miss him more than anything. And... and I'm starting to feel selfish and shallow for it."

"There's nothing selfish or shallow about missing your dead husband," Ashley countered. She realized a moment after she'd said it that it came out as incredibly blunt, but it had already been said by then. Thankfully Sarah wasn't insulted.

"There is when... when I start to feel that... that what I miss more was being with him than actually missing... him... if you follow me?"

Ashley didn't, and she shifted onto her side to give Sarah her full attention. "I don't think I do, Sar. What are you talking about?"

"It's hard to explain further without getting... personal," Sarah said, her cheeks reddening again. "It's probably best I not go into it."

"Sar, this is me you're talking to," Ashley said, reaching out to stroke Sarah's hair gently. "You can tell me anything. I'm not going to think less of you for it, no matter what it is."

"Well, okay," Sarah said, and she took a deep breath. "It's just that when... when we were together, and I mean together intimately, it was just... so magical."

Sarah looked at Ashley to see if she was being too disturbed by this, but Ashley just had a "go on" look on her face. She seemed to be genuinely interested and care about where Sarah was going, despite the subject matter.

"We weren't just having sex. That's what a lot of people do. He really did make love to me, like in a romance novel," Sarah went on. "He was a large, strong man, but he could be so gentle and caring. It's like we were made to be together sexually, Ash. It took no time at all for him to work out the things I liked. Y'know, how I liked to be kissed. How I liked to be touched. The speed, the tempo... the art of the act. Everything was just... perfect, y'know?"

"I kind of wish I did," Ashley said. "Sounds like you two had a far more satisfying sex life than I've ever had."

"It's probably really rare for two people to really connect on a level that deep," Sarah said. "To synergise like that. It's like he just knew me completely before he even knew me."

Sarah sighed with what sounded like satisfaction, looking to the ceiling as a tear rolled down one cheek. "Sometimes he used to just slide up behind me and wrap his arms around me. It'd send tingles down my spine just from him gently stroking down the sides of my arms. He'd plant small kisses from just behind my ear and trail them down my neck to my shoulder, then his fingertips would tickle their way down the bare skin of my side and hips." Sarah giggled to herself, and her voice grew breathier. "And soon after, just when I was starting to get worked up, he'd gently slide himself into me from behind, gradually building up his speed as he cupped my breasts and rolled the nipples between his thumb and forefinger, still nibbling at my neck, shoulders and earlobes now and then."

Sarah had got lost in the moment, and it wasn't until she felt her own fingers slipping between her legs that she realized it and pulled herself out of it. She looked across to Ashley, wide-eyed and red-faced. Ashley's expression was similar, thought not quite as mortified. The older Williams decided to break the awkward silence to save her sister the embarrassment.

"Sounds like you both had quite the love life," Ashley said, trying to add some humor to her voice.

"Yeah," Sarah replied in conjunction with a heavy breath, followed by another long exhalation. "My words don't... do it justice."

"I can definitely understand why you'd miss it," Ashley said, trying to sound understanding. "It's hard to find somebody you connect with so perfectly. You two had something special."

"But that's the problem, Ash," Sarah said with a frustrated smile, tears beginning to form again. "I'm not even really sure what it was I loved and missed. What it really Thomas, or was it just the great sex we had together?"

Ashley wasn't quite sure how to answer that, so she just let the question remain unanswered for now. Sarah looked back up to the ceiling and sobbed.

"That's why I feel so selfish and shallow about this all," Sarah stated. "It feels like I'm betraying him and not respecting him, because I need to try and make myself feel good like this to stop it tearing me apart and to go on. Shouldn't I be dealing with his death? Shouldn't I be trying to remember Thomas for who he is, and not just how he pleasured me? Instead each night I'm here in bed, trying to relive only the moments we shared that got me off."

Ashley let Sarah lay silent for a few seconds after her little self-deprecating rant, then eventually decided to speak up. She wasn't sure if what she was about to say was going to be good advice, but it was all she could think of right now.

"Sar, you can't blame yourself for going through this," she stated. "You lost somebody very special to you, who also happened to be great in the sack."

Ashley tried to make that last sentence seem more upbeat to lighten the mood, the switched back to serious Ash.

"When people lose somebody that they truly care about, they can grieve for them in different ways. You and Thomas had a special connection that happened to extend to the bedroom, and that was a very memorable experience for you. Just because you've chosen to focus on that aspect of the short amount of time you spent together, doesn't make it any less memorable and special, and it doesn't mean you're selling what you had short for selfish reasons. You're just choosing moments you spent together that were very meaningful to you. And I'm sure they were to him too. You said yourself that it's probably really rare for two people to really connect on a level that deep. Think about that, and I think you'll find that you're honoring his memory if anything."

Sarah just stared at her older sister with wide eyes, speechless for a moment. She eventually swallowed, her gaze returning to the ceiling. A small smile came to her lips and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Wow, Ash," she managed to get out after a few more moments. "You sure know to put things into perspective."

"I doubt it's that simple," Ashley said. "But perhaps it's a place to start."

"Perhaps it is," Sarah said, though she still didn't sound entirely convinced. Ashley reached over and encouraged Sarah to face her again.

"I'm sure that one day, you'll find somebody who can make you feel special again," Ashley said. "It might not be exactly the same, but the sun will rise for Sarah Williams again. I'm sure of it. And I will do whatever I can for you to make sure it does."

"I know you will, sis," Sarah said, reaching over to touch her sister's cheek. "You've always been there for me."

"I always will," Ashley responded. "So you do whatever it is you think you need to do to get through this, and I'll be there to help you."

"Thanks," Sarah said with a smile, then she sighed. "I'm not sure where to go from here. It's not like it was really working anyway."

"Don't let guilt get in the way of doing something that makes you feel better about things," Ashley told Sarah. "I'm not saying that you should start going at it now in front of me, but... if the urge comes, and you're feeling lonely... just do it."

"I guess so," Sarah said, a little red in the face. "It wasn't the same anyway though. I mean, I don't want to be too blunt here, but... my own fingers are no substitute for what we had together. Just some memories and a hand don't quite really scratch the itch."

"TMI Sar!" Ashley responded with a laugh. Sarah turned up her nose as Ashley.

"You said you'd listen to me," Sarah defended. "You can't back out now."

"Fair enough," Ashley sighed.

"There's not much more to say anyway, "Sarah sighed. "Thanks, Ash. For everything. You're the best sister a girl could have."

"Damn straight I am," Ashley said with a wink. "Now how about you stop feeling guilty and we both get some shuteye. We've got another day to spend together on The Citadel, and I don't want us both to be sleeping in or overtired because we spent all night having our own private girls-only slumber party."

"Agreed," Sarah said. "G'night, Ash."

"G'night, Sar."

Both Williams sisters nestled back down into the bed, both initially turning their backs to each other. Just as Ashley was drifting off, she was startled slightly by the feeling of an arm draping around her waist and a body pressing into her back.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashley whispered back. And in under a minute, both Williams sisters were out like a light.

For the next day, Ashley and Sarah decided to head to the marketplace district of the Zakera Ward to do some shopping. They looked at all kinds of things, from weapons and clothes, to pets and jewelry. Ashley had been thinking of their conversation last night and was wondering if she could find something as a gift to make Sarah feel better, but nothing had come to mind during their browsing. She would also like to have surprised Sarah, but that was hard when they were spending almost every second of the day together.

Finally, fate seemed to strike for Ashley. Just as Sarah excused herself to go to the bathroom, Ashley noticed an adult store across the street from them. As soon as Sarah disappeared from sight, Ashley strode in and began browsing around. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for: a nice large vibrator. 'I'm not sure how this compares to Thomas, but it's got to be better than just her fingers,' Ashley thought as she purchased the item, opting for the gift-wrap option at the terminal. She then left, hoping to get back to her spot before Sarah had returned. She made it, but there was one thing Ashley forgot to take into account.

"What's that you've got there?"

Ashley was frozen for a moment, as she realized she'd done nothing to actually hide the gift that she was obviously not carrying before Sarah had left. "Ummm..." was all Ashley could respond with for a moment.

"Is that a present for somebody?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. It is," Ashley stated as if everything was normal, and then an idea occurred. "I'll give it to them when I go back to the Normandy."

"Who is it for?" Sarah asked curiously. "Somebody special?"

"Yes, you could say that," Ashley responded with a sly smirk.

"Is it that Vega guy?" Sarah asked.

"No," Ashley said.

Sarah thought again. "You're not into turians now, are you?" she asked. "Or that Prothean you told me about?"

"It's not for either of them," Ashley said. "Stop guessing."

"I know it's not for Shepard. They're already involved with--"

"Sarah! Stop it!" Ashley said firmly, yet with a bit of a laugh as to not hurt her feelings. "It's personal." A pause. "Very personal."

"Alright," Sarah said with a smirk. "Keep your secrets. It's time for coffee and cakes anyway."

Sarah dragged Ashley by the arm to a nearby coffee shop she'd spotted, and their day of shopping and fun continued. The two ordered pizza and stayed in at the apartment this time, watching vids until they drifted off together on the couch. Both were woken up by Ashley receiving a call from Shepard telling her she had twenty minutes to return to the ship before they left the station. Sarah suddenly seemed sad after a day of few tears for the two of them, so Ashley gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, Sar. I'll be back in another week and a half. Assuming things go according to plan that is."

"It always seems so much longer," Sarah said with a heavy sigh. "I'm always worried you won't come back."

"I'm with Shepard," Ashley said, trying to sound confident. "If anybody is going to make it through this, it's the crew of the Normandy."

"I guess so," Sarah said. She tried to sound upbeat, but couldn't. Ashley got to her feet and picked up the present she'd left on the kitchenette bench.

"I was going to give this to its recipient when I got back to the Normandy," Ashley said as she walked up to Sarah. "But I think I'll give it to you now."

"For me?" Sarah said, taking the gift carefully. "You didn't have to. Thank you so much." She paused and sniffed. "Just having you here with me for two days was more than enough."

"Enough with the mushy stuff," Ashley said with a laugh. "Just accept it."

"Okay," Sarah said, laughing back. "Can I open it now?"

"If you want," Ashley said. "That's kind of why I decided to give it to you now, just in case you just tore it open at the docking port in front of everybody."

"Why? What is it?" Sarah wondered, suddenly suspect. She had already started to tear the paper away, and when it was gone her eyes became saucers.

"Wow! Holy shit, Ash! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry if I insulted you, I just thought... it might help," Ashley said apologetically, yet sincerely.

"I... I don't know what to say," Sarah answered slowly. She laughed and spoke more flippantly next. "I really don't, Ash. I have no clue how to respond to this!"

"Just enjoy it," Ashley said. "Or not, if you'd prefer. It's up to you."

"Thanks. I think."

"Come on. We'd better get going, or Shepard will get grumpy," Ashley quipped.

"Good idea," Sarah said. "Can't have you getting in trouble."

The two made their way to the door, when Ashley suddenly stopped Sarah from going further before opening the front door.

"Uh, Sar?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you want to bring that along with you?"

Sarah looked at the gift, still in her hand. Her face reddened.

"You're right. Better not," she said, and she tossed it onto a nearby bench. The two sisters shared a laugh, then left for the docking bay.


	3. The Second Stage of Comfort

Thanks to Shepard managing to broker peace between the quarians and The Geth, Ashley made it back to The Citadel on time 11 days later. Ashley had enjoyed catching up with Tali again, who had also joined the crew. Ashley considered the young quarian be like a little sister to her, but it was now time to catch up with one of her biological little sisters.

Sarah hugged Ashley as soon as she arrived, tears in her eyes as usual. Ashley had to soothe her somewhat, but it took Sarah a while to calm down. They were more tears of relief and joy that Ashley made it back safely than anything, and the first thing the two did was head to a cafe where Sarah rattled on about hearing about all the death and destruction lately, and so being even more worried about Ashley's survival. Ashley had told Sarah that she'd hear pretty quickly if Shepard and the crew of the Normandy went down for one, and that secondly Shepard wasn't going to fail. Sarah eventually calmed down and topics shifted to topics less dire, even though it was hard with the state of the galaxy at the moment. Both sisters agreed that they needed to keep their spirits up, and the best way to do that was avoid talking about the Reapers and anything to do with them.

The sisters continued spending time together, eventually hitting a classy bar for some drinks and a nibble. Eventually, Sarah asked Ashley a familiar question from the last time she'd arrived on station.

"You're staying on-station tonight, right?" Sarah queried.

"Yeah. Two nights like last time I believe," Ashley said. "Unless some emergency comes up and we have to ship out to deal with it.

"Could you please stay at the apartment with me again?" Sarah pleaded.

"I was already planning on it, Sar," Ashley said like the plea was completely unwarranted. "I promised I'll be there for you as much as I can, when I can."

"Okay, cool," Sarah said, and she shifted uncomfortably. "Does that mean you'll, um... y'know... like last time?"

"Sleep with you?" Ashley said nonchalantly. Sarah went red like a tomato.

"Assshhh! Keep your voice down!" Sarah whispered, looking around to make sure nobody overheard.

"Sorry," Ashley said casually. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe not to you," Sarah retorted. "But... I'm kind of sensitive about my recent... issues."

"Sorry, Sar. I thought have realized," Ashley said with genuine sympathy.

"It's okay," Sarah said. She shuffled in her seat a little, looking at Ashley. The older Williams suddenly understood.

"Oh! Yes, I will," Ashley said, then paused. "Sorry."

"That's okay. And thanks," Sarah said. "It... it means a lot to me."

"That's why I'm doing it for you," Ashley said. "Though I'm guessing you don't want to discuss whether you've enjoyed my gift or not?"

"Not here, that's for sure!" Sarah said, seeing the humorous side of her sister's statement this time. Thankfully Ashley had been vague enough for it not to embarrass her. "We'll talk more later, at the apartment."

Later came just short of three hours later, when the Williams sisters plonked down on one of the sofa's together. Sarah began looking for some vids for them to watch that evening when Ashley leaned back and casually asked the infamous question.

"So, did you manage to get some use out of my gift?"

"Yes," Sarah said with a small grin, reddening in the cheeks. "Try every night since you'd left."

"Wow, okay," Ashley said, trying to take the frankness of it all in stride.

She couldn't believe she was discussing this with Sarah, not that all of the Williams didn't have the odd "girls only" talks that got a little personal in their teen years when they were all together. With Sarah being the youngest though, Ashley was already gone for basic training before Sarah was old enough to discuss these things with her, though Ashley assumed Lynn and Abby had done something about that. Ashley was now 28 years old, while Sarah was 21. Still, it was hard to believe that this was the same Sarah that only five years ago had had an issue with her first real boyfriend going too fast for her. Ashley had traveled light years to help her then, and she was doing so again now.

"So, it's helping you out?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "It's been... good. Thanks again, sis."

Ashley could tell something was up with Sarah's answer, but she didn't want to push her on the issue. Not yet. She was sure that in due time, the truth would come to the surface. It wasn't long before they did either, when the two decided to head to bed for the evening after a night of silly comedy vids and some popcorn. Much like the last time, both stripped down to their underwear and crawled into their respective sides of the bed, wishing each other "good night" before the light was switched off. Ashley had trouble sleeping, as she waited and listened, expecting Sarah to start crying again. For a while Sarah was okay, but sure enough Ashley heard the sounds of sobbing in the darkness before the first hour had come.

Ashley fought against herself to immediately reach over and comfort her sister, thinking that she couldn't baby her too much. Ashley figured that she was right there beside Sarah, so all her little sister needed to do to get some comfort was to slide over a little and snuggle into her. It seemed to have been enough the last night they spent together, so Ashley was hoping that Sarah would either get over her little sob session or would just reach out and hug her. Unfortunately for Ashley, Sarah did neither next.

After a little while, Ashley heard Sarah calm down a little, then shift beneath the covers. A muffled hum came to Ashley's ears, and she realized that Sarah had switched on her gift and was about to use it. Ashley didn't know how to feel about this, but also wasn't quite sure what she expected. She had hoped Sarah wouldn't use it while they were sleeping together, but then her sister had also said that she'd been using it every time for the last eleven nights. And that's assuming she only used it while in bed at night. Why would things change now, especially since Ash had given it to her and told her to use it whenever she felt she needed it? Ashley guessed that Sarah probably figured that she was asleep. Ashley half-wished she was right now.

In trying not to listen and block it out, instead it seemed the sounds from Sarah were prominent to Ashley. Sarah's whimpers began to turn into moans and gasps, squeaks and pants. All backed by the muffled hum causing them all. As Sarah's session went on though, she didn't seem to be enjoying it more and more. Ashley actually found herself paying attention, any awkwardness pushed aside by her own concern for Sarah's well-being. Sarah sounded like she was trying to force the pleasure and that it wasn't working. Cries of pleasure seemed to become cries of frustration, and eventually Sarah seemed to break down when it was clear she'd not achieved the kind of release she was seeking. The hum stopped as a dull, barely audible click silenced it, and Ashley felt her heart aching for Sarah.

Sarah suddenly turned over towards Ashley, her head thumping against the pillow in frustration, with enough tears streaming down her cheeks that it would have soaked the pillow had it not already been drenched in sweat. Sarah's cries of self-pity were erased in a gasp as she saw Ashley lying there, looking back at her. Sarah's bottom lip wobbled as she struggled to find words, but it was Ashley who spoke first.

"Why did you lie to me, Sarah?"

Ashley's voice was filled with concern and sympathy, but also hurt.

"Ash?" was all Sarah could whisper back. Ashley sighed, swinging her head forwards to look up at the ceiling again.

"You told me things were fine earlier today. You said it was helping you."

"I-I-It w-was," Sarah managed to get out. "It was, but..."

Sarah's eyes dropped as she trailed off. Ashley turned back towards her, and she extended one arm to softly wipe some tears off Sarah's cheek. Sarah looked back at Ashley, their eyes locking. Ashley's were now full of compassion, but also curiosity.

"But?" Ashley pressed, trying to sound both forceful and sympathetic. Sarah swallowed and her lips trembled a few times before the words came.

"But... it didn't last," the younger Williams admitted. "It worked for the first five or six days, but then... it just wasn't working any more."

"Why?" Ashley said. "You must have some idea why? What changed?"

"It just... just still didn't feel real, y'know?" Sarah admitted, her eyes lowering again. "It was still pretty much the same thing as before. All I did was substitute my fingers for a piece of juddering plastic full of batteries. I couldn't replace what Thomas gave me with that." Sarah sighed and returned her gaze to Ashley's face. "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, Ash. I just didn't want to... to make it feel like your gift wasn't working, that's all."

"You should know you can always be honest with me, Sar," Ashley said caringly. "I can't be there for you if you keep things from me and won't let me in."

"You're right, I should," Sarah nodded. "I'm so sorry."

Ashley found herself suddenly being hugged, so she gently stroked Sarah's hair and soothed her.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes. We'll try and do something about it tomorrow."

Sarah sniffed at Ashley's shoulder. "Like what? I can't just go out there are find some random man to do the deed with me!"

"No, nothing like that!" Ashley dismissed instantly. "Perhaps we need to do some special shopping for you."

Sarah disengaged her arms from Ashley, leaning back, a curious look on her still wet face. "What kind of shopping?"

"Well, we'll take it one step at a time," Ashley said. "For instance, perhaps the problem is that your new little toy is a little too... artificial in design. Perhaps you need something a little more like the real thing. Something softer, yet still firm. Something that feels the same as the real deal, or at least closer to it."

"We're not getting a man whore, Ash!" Sarah gasped.

"No, silly!" Ashley said with a playful swat. "I'm talking about a dildo. Sure, you're going to have to do a little more arm-work than with that thing, but it should be closer to a real dick, right?"

"I guess so," Sarah said, sounding unsure. "I guess it's worth a shot." She paused in thought. "Do you mind if you go in alone and just get it for me, like with the last one?"

"Why should I be the one who gets to be seen walking into a sex shop?" Ashley said half-jokingly.

"Because you've already done it once before," Sarah defended.

Ashley smiled. Sarah was already started to get her sense of humor back.

"Okay. I'll go in and buy it," Ashley said. "But you have to pay me back this time."

"Deal," Sarah said. "Thanks, sis."

"Anything for you, Sar," Ashley replied. "Now put that thing away and get some sleep. No sense in fighting for a lost cause tonight when you don't have the right weapons."

Sarah nodded, a more somber look crossing her features for a moment. She put the vibrator away in the bedside drawer on her side, then turned to see Ashley sitting up a little with her arms open.

"Come on," Ashley encouraged. "Snuggle into me tonight. It'll help you sleep."

Sarah just smiled and accepted the offer, and the two settled back down into the bed. Ashley squeezed Sarah warmly with a gentle rocking motion.

"I love you," Sarah said warmly, followed up with a yawn. Ashley pecked her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Sar," Ashley replied. "Good night."

But Sarah was already softly snoring in her arms. Ashley smiled in the darkness, resting her head back into the pillow before she drifted off herself.

The next morning the two had breakfast before heading out to the markets again. Ashley did as she promised while Sarah looked at some novels in a store not far away, and when they met up again Ashley drew no attention to what she'd purchased. They did some more browsing throughout the morning, then visited one of the museums on The Citadel, followed by an art gallery and finally decided to check out Afterlife, where some of the other Normandy crew members were, including Shepard busting some very awkward moves on the dance floor. After a few hours there, they decided to return to the apartment, where pizza was on the menu for dinner and silly movies were once again the agenda for the final few hours before calling it a night.

Ashley entered the bedroom after her shower to find Sarah sitting on the bed in her bathrobe, examining the dildo properly for the first time since they'd got it. She looked to Ashley with wide-eyes, who simply had a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong, Sar?"

"I just hope I can fit it inside me," Sarah said. "This thing is quite... large!"

"Sorry, but you never gave me Thomas's measurements," Ashley quipped. She immediately felt bad about that, but Sarah didn't seem to be insulted or feel too sad about the comment.

"A fair point," Sarah said. "I'll put it in the drawer for now. I'll try it out tomorrow night, once you're gone."

"Are you sure you don't want some alone time with it now?" Ashley asked, half-joking but also somwhat genuine.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to make the most of spending time with my favorite sister."

"Don't let Lynn or Abby hear you say that," Ashley jokingly chided as she removed her clothing to prepare for bed.

"Hey, neither of them have bought me sex toys," Sarah countered.

"I'm not sure I'm all that happy with the reasons for my sudden promotion" Ashley replied sarcastically.

Sarah laughed, closing the drawer and then disrobing herself. The two crawled into bed, bid each other a "good night" and settled down for sleep again.

Ashley again had trouble drifting off initially, not being sure how Sarah was going to be tonight. She didn't want to cuddle, but she also seemed to be sleeping rather calmly. Eventually Ashley drifted off, fairly sure tonight would be problem free. She didn't know what time she was startled awake by a sound coming from her left, but it wasn't initially familiar. She tuned her ears more carefully and it stopped, but then a similar noise started again. It sounded like the closing of a bedside drawer.

'I guess she can't wait after all' Ashley thought to herself.

Sarah was obviously trying to be quiet, moving very slowly, but with Ashley awake and listening, every movement or rustle may as well been her dropping pots and pans on a metal floor for all its subtlety. Sarah seemed to be sniffing a little as well, so Ashley figured she had been crying quietly for a little while already, but it hadn't been enough to wake her up. Ash tried to tell herself that she should just try to ignore this and drift off again, but she was concerned for her sister, and again that concern overrode any sense of being disturbed or feeling like a voyeur. She didn't look, but she did listen and heard Sarah's gasp as she slid the faux phallus between her legs. Any attempts at trying to be quiet were a thought of the past to Sarah when she moaned loudly, pressing it deeper into herself. She began to pump it within her, slowly at first, but then gradually increasing the tempo as she went.

For a moment Ashley smiled to herself, as it seemed like it was working for Sarah and things would be okay. But it didn't last long, as the previous night began to repeat itself. Whimpers of pleasure became whimpers of sadness, cries of ecstasy became cries of frustration. Once again Sarah was clearly struggling to find what she was looking for, and it was starting to tear Ashley apart almost as much as it seemed to be affecting Sarah. Ashley turned onto her side to finally look at her sister, who was now laying on her back with her head pressed into the pillow, eyes closed and teeth clenched. Ashley felt helpless looking at her, and when Sarah turned her back to her, Ashley couldn't help but reach out one hand towards her suffering sibling.

"Oh, Sar," she whispered in sympathy, running her fingers down Sarah's bare right arm.

Sarah seemed to gasp at her touch, but it wasn't so much a gasp as it was that she suddenly stopped whimpering. Sarah didn't turn around, and her breathing seemed to slow a little, so Ashley stroked her arm again, sensing that it was comforting to Sarah. She heard Sarah's breathing start to quicken again slightly, and then a sound from her sister's lips she didn't expect to hear. It was almost a moan. Not a very deep one, but something more akin to the sound Sarah would sometimes make when they were getting coffee and the drink was just right. Ashley stopped for a moment, then moved her hand back up to Sara's exposed shoulder again and gently stroked down her arm. The same sound of satisfaction came from Sarah, a little deeper this time and ending with a slightly squeaky exhale. Ashley then heard Sarah once again begin to very slowly move the dildo inside of her.

Ashley was struck with a series of conflicting feelings and emotions, and then it hit her. She remembered back to her last visit and when Sarah told her how she and Thomas made love, and her favorite things during the experience that made it special. This simple act of just stroking Sarah's arm with genuine love and care was helping her, because it was part of what Sarah was missing. It was also arousing Sarah, but it didn't take long at all for Ashley to push that fact aside along with the entire nature of this whole thing. She loved Sarah so much and would do anything for her, and her will, determination and desire to help her sister at all costs made her shove all notions of what was wrong or taboo about what she was about to do to the back of her mind. What she was doing and going to do was purely for Sarah, and right now that's all that mattered to Ashley.

Determination crossed Ashley's features, and she slid herself closer to her sister, her fingers making another stroke down Sarah's arm to produce another sound of approval. Ashley slid her other arm around Sarah's slender waist, pulling her closer to her, and she felt Sarah willingly melt into her embrace. Ashley's face was right near Sarah's shoulder and ear, with her sister's short hair tickling her cheek. Ashley inhaled, and the sweet soapy scent of her sister's recently showered skin was pleasant and even inviting, making this all the more easy to keep going. Ashley breathed in, listening to the sounds of Sarah once again starting to increase the tempo between her legs.

"I love you, Sar" Ashley whispered softly, a tear rolling down one cheek.

"I love you too, Thomas," Sarah replied with a husky voice, lost in the moment.

It seems Sarah didn't even fully realize what was really happening, and Ashley figured that could make this easier for them both. She continued stroking Sarah's arm as she mustered the courage to take the next step and follow the game plan she'd given herself based on what Sarah had told her. Ashley turned her lips towards Sarah's ear, then prayed to God for forgiveness in her head before placing a gentle kiss just behind it. Sarah made a little moan of appreciation, and it was enough for Ashley to continue. She placed another kiss a little further down, then another an inch below that, both incurring sounds of approval from Sarah. Two more kisses followed on Sarah's neck, then another on her collar bone, finally ending with a suckling kiss on her shoulder. That last one produced a very grateful noise, followed by a gasp. By now, Sarah was getting into things.

Ashley kept going, determined to get Sarah through this and help her achieve the release she ached for, constantly pushing back thoughts of the Pandora's Box she may be opening. The older Williams repeated her kisses across Sarah's neck, throat and shoulder, all the while stroking gently up and down her arms. Ashley would even lick around her sister's collar and shoulders now and then there, which also seemed to get an audible thumbs-up from Sarah As Sarah got even more worked up, she eventually wrapped her free arm around the back of Ashley's head. She was panting now, rocking and writhing in Ashley's half-embrace. Ashley shifted the hand she had been using to stroke Sarah's arm to just under her sister's armpit, where she then trickled her fingertips down the side of her torso to her waist and hips, then repeated the process back up. Sarah pressed her cheek to Ashley's, the older Williams glad that her younger siblings eyes were squeezed closed. Ashley nuzzled her cheek against Sarah's, then she twisted her face and kissed her sister's rosy red cheek.

"Almost there," Ashley whispered.

"Uh-huh!" Sarah responded. "Oh Thomas! I..."

Sarah trailed off for a moment and then her voice hitched. She hit the peak, then exhaled with a long, satisfying moan, spasming in Ashley's arms as her older sister wrapped the other one around her now too and kissed her cheek once more. A few moments later Sarah's breathing began to slow down, and her body went limp in Ashley's grasp, the odd twitch the exception to the rule. Beads of sweat shone on Sarah's forehead, and with a satisfied grin on her face her head she turned towards Ashley, her eyes still closed. Sarah leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Ashley's lips that lasted about five seconds, then her head flopped to the side onto the pillow and she just lay there, softly breathing. Ashley lay with her, unwrapping her right arm to gently stroke her Sarah's now frazzled and sweat-soaked hair. When gentle snoring sounds began escaping from Sarah's lips, Ashley finally slid out and away from her sister completely, and rolled back onto her side of the bed.

To start with she sighed with relief, perhaps even a little pride. She'd helped her sister get over a fairly large hurdle after all. But the more she lay there staring at the ceiling, the more she began to think about it all, and what she just did. And it wasn't long until guilt and shame started to wash over Ashley. Tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she covered her face with her hands and began to sob herself.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself. "What have I just done?"


	4. Love and Regret

Ashley woke early that morning, having not got a lot of sleep in the first place. She slipped out of bed swiftly and softly, trying not to wake her still slumbering sister. Grabbing her clothes from the floor, Ashley tip-toed out of the bedroom and got dressed outside, then made her way to the kitchenette. It was still very early, and hours before she needed to return to the Normandy and ship off again. She tried to prepare some breakfast, but her stomach was queasy from the guilt she was still feeling from late last night. One part of her mind tried to tell the other that she was helping Sarah, that it worked and that's all that mattered. It's not like she did that much, just a little stroking and kissing. As far as Sarah knew, she was Thomas and she did all the rest herself. But Ashley knew it wasn't that simple.

Sarah eventually made an appearance, almost two hours later as Ashley sat at the kitchen bench holding an almost full mug of coffee that had stopped steaming long ago and two slices of cold toast, one of which had a single bite taken out of it. It wasn't until Sarah cheerily called out the first half of Ashley's name that she acknowledged her sisters arrival, and noticed how happy she seemed to be. Ashley quickly forced herself to smile back at Sarah, not wanting her own grim facade to dampen Sarah's spirits.

"Sleep well I take it?" Ashley asked, trying to sound casual.

"Very well," Sarah said, followed with a satisfied sigh. "Best night I've had in ages."

"That's good," Ashley said, taking a sip of cold coffee and turning her nose up behind the rim of the cup at it. Even if her lower face wasn't hidden from Sarah, she still wouldn't have seen it, as the younger Williams hugged herself and looked up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression.

"It was better than good," Sarah almost sang. "I don't know what it was, but... it was like Thomas was there with me last night. I could swear I literally felt him caressing me and kissing me. Like his ghost somehow finally found me after all this time and made me feel whole again."

"So you... didn't need your new toy after all?" Ashley asked.

Sarah's eyes dropped from the ceiling and she withdrew a little with a blush. A single toe pivoted back and forth on the floor and she swayed sheepishly as she spoke. "Well... I did kind of, sort of, sneak it into bed with me after you were asleep last night."

Ashley raised her eyebrows, more to try and feign surprise than anything. Sarah's speech patterns suddenly quickened.

"Bu-but it didn't really seem to work, and then I seemed to half drift off into some kind of half-dream state, or something, and..." she let out another satisfied sigh. "And that's when it seems he came to me. Maybe it was just a dream, but... there seemed to be a certain reality to it. It felt like a dream in a sense, but also felt stronger than that." Sarah paused. "I think it was you."

Ashley's heart skipped a beat, then seemed to stop entirely. Had Sarah realized what she had done last night? If she had, the look on her face didn't seem to indicate that she was displeased if she did. Sarah was just smiling warmly at her as she slowly approached, and she encouraged Ashley to place her mug down on the bench and took her hands in her own.

"I think that, somehow, you being there with me last night helped," Sarah went on to explain. "Whether you brought Thomas's spirit to me from out in the galaxy there, or whether our bond and love drew the bond and love between Thomas and I out, or whether you just made me feel loved and special... I don't know. But, whatever it was you did... thank you."

Ashley was just wide-eyed for a while, and she finally managed to swallow and respond after what seemed like an eternity. "You're welcome," she said, and it almost came out more like a question than an expression of gratitude. Sarah didn't seem to notice as her eyes looked to the ceiling once more, Ashley's hands still grasped in her own.

"Fresh as the first beam glittering on a sail," Sarah quoted. "That brings our friends up from the underworld. Sad as the last which reddens over one, that sinks with all we love below the verge. So sad, so fresh, the days that are no more."

"Ah, sad and strange as in dark summer dawns. The earliest pipe of half-awaken'd birds. To dying ears, when unto dying eyes. The casement slowly grows a glimmering square. So sad, so strange, the days that are no more," Ashley continued.

Sarah looked into Ashley's eyes and smiled. "Dear as remembered kisses after death, and sweet as those by hopeless fancy feign'd. On lips that are for others, deep as love. Deep as first love, and wild with all regret. O Death in Life, the days that are no more."

"Tears, Idle Tears. Your favorite, as I recall," Ashley said. Sarah smiled, a tear coming to her eye.

"I used to get Dad to read that one to me over and over," Sarah admitted.

"I know," Ashley said. "Why do you think I remembered it so well?"

"You remember them all so well," Sarah playfully chided, before taking a more serious and genuine tone. "And I'm glad you did. You're keeping it alive after Dad passed on. The rest of us couldn't do that, not even Mom."

"I'm sure at least one of the rest of you would have done it if I hadn't," Ashley claimed.

"We might have tried," Sarah said with a slight chuckle. "But we wouldn't have. You're the best of us, Ash."

"Don't say that," Ashley chided. "I don't deserve to be placed on some pedestal above the rest of you."

"But you are," Sarah insisted. "You broke the Williams curse and made somebody of yourself. We all looked up to him, but Dad couldn't do it. None of the rest of us have done it. But you! You're with Commander Shepard, saving the galaxy. And a Spectre to boot."

"And why do you think that is, Sar?" Ashley said, and Sarah stared at her blankly. Ashley pressed an index finger against Sarah's chest. "You guys," Ashley stated firmly. "Like I've said before, everything I do, I do for you guys. You, and Lynn, and Abby, and Mom." Ashley paused and moved the hand at Sarah's chest to cup her younger sister's chin, gently stroking her cheek with the thumb. "I'd be nothing without you all."

"Perhaps the Williams women can overcome anything when they stick together," Sarah responded with.

Ashley smiled back initially, but then her mind drifted back to last night again and she felt ill once more. She removed her hand from Sarah's face suddenly and withdrew, and Sarah noticed. "Ash? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ashley lied. "I've just got... I've just remembered that Shepard wanted be back on the Normandy a little earlier than I initially thought." Another lie.

"Oh, okay," Sarah said. She seemed to buy it. "Do you know when you'll be back again?"

"I'm not sure," Ashley said, already starting to gather her personal effects. "We'd like to be back again in a week, but it all depends how things pan out."

"Message me as soon as you know, 'kay?" Sarah said, sounding a little desperate.

"I will," Ashley said. "And don't worry, I'll be fine. No sense fretting over something you can't change."

"I know, but... it's easier said than done," Sarah sighed.

Ashley gathered the last of her things and approached Sarah, placing one hand on her sister's shoulder as she spoke.

"Beyond this place of wrath and tears. Looms but the Horror of the shade. And yet the menace of the years. Finds, and shall find, me unafraid."

"It matters not..." Sarah began, and her face scrunched for a moment before she started over. "It matters not how strait the gate. How charged with punishments the... the scroll. I am the master of my fate."

"I am the captain of my soul," Ashley finished.

The two smiled at each other and hugged, then Ashley disengaged and kissed Sarah quickly on the forehead. "Gotta go, Sar. I'll see you soon. I promise."

And with that, Ashley disappeared from Sarah's sight for the next ten days.

When Ashley returned to The Citadel, she'd almost forgotten about Sarah and her problems. It wasn't because Ashley didn't care, but so much had happened over the last week and Ashley was both stressed and angered. Thessia had fallen to The Reapers, and on top of that it seemed like everybody was blaming Shepard for not saving the asari home world. Liara was pretty cut up about the whole thing, but she at least didn't blame Shepard and understood there was nothing they could do to stop it. It was especially frustrating because saving Thessia wasn't even the point of them visiting the planet; they had gone there to investigate an asari artifact that may have held the key to finding the Catalyst. On top of it all, the Cerberus annoyance Kai Leng showed up, and just when Shepard and the others had him beaten, he pulled a cheap tactic by summoning a gunship to do the fighting for him, shot up the sacred temple they were in and flew off. Somehow word spread and people started thinking Kai Leng had defeated Shepard personally, when the truth was that if it wasn't for his gunship he'd be lying dead at Shepard's feet.

Because of all this, when Ashley and Sarah met up the initial hugs and pleasantries were cut short. Sarah immediately sensed that Ashley was strained and hustled her to a cafe where Ashley could get her frustrations off her chest. Sarah mostly sat and listened, and as Ashley started to draw to the close of her venting she realized how the tables had turned between them. For the first time over the last month, Sarah was the one listening and trying to make her sister feel better. Ashley finally managed to smile as she looked at Sarah and it dawned on her that even though she was her little sister, she was just as capable of supporting and helping her as Ashley was for her. Ashley was so used to playing the more dominant, motherly role that it felt strange to have things playing out from this angle. But it was a good strange, and made Ashley feel proud. It reminded her of the time Sarah had dealt with Mike all by herself in the end, despite initially seeking her big sister's advice and support.

The sister's had planned to have some fun shopping and touring The Citadel together as they did Ashley's last visits, but Shepard called Ashley to attend a few crew functions, including attended a funeral for the drell Thane. The crew even used Anderson's apartment for some of their attempts to loosen up after the recent Thessia fiasco, so after Ashley had made an appearance for a few hours she returned to Sarah and the two of them continued where they left off. They arrived back at the apartment later than usual after eating out for dinner, and were pleased to find the rest of the Normandy crew had vacated the place for the evening, mostly either returning to the ship or hitting the casinos or clubs. There was some alcohol still left behind on one of the tables, so Ashley and Sarah decided to help themselves and sat down to chat in the main living area.

"I've got to be honest with you, Ash," Sarah eventually said. "It's already stopped doing it for me again."

"What has?" Ashley asked.

"The... y'know... the dildo," Sarah said with a blush. "The same thing happened as did with the vibrator. Worked for a few nights, then I just stopped feeling it."

"I'm sorry, Sar," Ashley said. "I guess there really is no quick fix for these things."

"It seems that way," Sarah sighed. "I think it was still just a little too fake, y'know? I mean, it felt more real to start with, but then I just realized it was still me doing it to myself. It wasn't spontaneous or in the hands of somebody else. Once that hit me, I couldn't really get into it any more."

"Perhaps you just need time?" Ashley suggested.

"Maybe," Sarah sighed. "But that first night, when you were here with me, that was..."

Sarah trailed off, then blushed again. Ashley too was feeling rather flushed and more than a little awkward.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized. "It sounds really weird and... even kind of disturbing, but... there's just something about you being here that makes things... better."

Ashley gulped and Sarah fidgeted in her chair and looked at her older sister, blushing even more. "Is that... is that wrong?"

Ashley searched for words, but couldn't find them. Sarah was looking to her for an answer, but she just couldn't find one. The younger Williams seemed to sense this and tried to explain further.

"I mean, we're really close. I think something about that, about me not feeling alone, helps me somehow. Y'know?" Sarah admitted. "That's why I'm glad you're back again, but I... I don't want to make you uncomfortable about it all. I just think that that feeling of love is enough to... I don't know... do something, or trigger something, that makes me feel... better."

Sarah shook her head, scrunching up her nose a little, then looked to Ashley again. "Does that make sense to you?"

"I suppose," Ashley said, her voice a little shaky. She was starting to feel awkward again, and her stomach was beginning to churn once more. "There are different types of love, but in the end... it's still love, I guess. I love you as a sister, and Thomas loved you as a soul mate."

"I'm glad you understand," Sarah said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Still, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable. That's why I've put the dildo away for tonight where I can't get it. That way we both don't feel uncomfortable."

"And where is that?" Ashley asked reluctantly.

"In your bedside unit," Sarah explained.

"That's hardly very out of reach," Ashley stated dryly.

"Ah, but you see, it has a lock on it. If you set the lock, then I can't get into it. And if its beyond your side of the bed, I can't get it without waking you up."

"Look, Sar..." Ashley started earnestly, and she sighed. "You don't have to do that. If me being there somehow makes it better for you, then by all means do whatever it is you feel you need to do. I won't mind. Really, I won't. I care more about you feeling better and getting through this than be being disturbed. I'm more disturbed by you hurting."

"It's okay, Ash," Sarah countered, trying to sound strong. "I'll be okay. I'm sure that I'll be fine for a few days just after you leave. You're probably right that this is just a time thing anyway. I'm clearly way too obsessed with this all. I probably need some kind of shrink or something."

"You're not crazy, Sar," Ashley tried to console.

"Come on, Ash!" Sarah proclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I've gone so far as to lock a sex toy away from myself so that I don't use it while sleeping next to my sister! If that's not worthy of professional help, I don't know what is!"

"I'd like to say I could argue with that, but... I really can't," Ashley replied with, trying to sound wry.

"Ash, seriously... just put a lock on the thing when we hit the sack tonight. For both our sakes."

"Okay, Sarah," Ash said with a sigh. "Whatever you say."

Conversation continued on other topics after that, and drinking continued with it. Perhaps the latter would be a catalyst for what was to follow that night as both sisters drank more than they probably should have, but still not enough to make them ill. They decided that they were both overdue visiting their mother and other sisters and that they should do that tomorrow before Ashley had to return to the Normandy. Eventually the two retired to bed, where Ashley did as Sarah requested before undressing. The two bid each other a good night before the lights went off, and peaceful darkness surrounded them.

For a while Ashley thought all would be fine, as Sarah remained quiet for several hours. Depression and withdrawal struck though, and Ashley eventually heard her sister begin to sob quietly beside her, and the sound of gentle yet rhythmic moving as Sarah tried to covertly tend to her nymphomania. As before, Ashley couldn't block it out. Sarah's attempts at self-stimulation were failing, her soft cries becoming more strained and desperate. Ashley's heart was hurting, and she wrestled with her own conscience as to whether she should help her sister out. She thought back to what Sarah said about where her latest toy let her down, and yet what worked the last time Ashley was there beside her. As Ashley turned towards her bedside unit, Sarah's frustration became too much for her, and the pit in her stomach was overwhelmed by the one in her heart.

Ashley reached under her pillow with one arm, and there was a brief orange flash beneath the covers a moment later that Sarah thankfully didn't notice. Ashley carefully slid closer to the edge of the bed and took a deep breath before reaching out and sliding the drawer carefully open. She tentatively reached inside and her fingers touched the soft, yet firm device within. She steeled herself, one last conscience wrestle swirling in her mind before one side won and her fingers wrapped around the object. Gradually she lifted it out and slipped it beneath the sheets. Another long exhale and a last battle of willpower came before Ashley rolled over to face her sister, who lay there whimpering on her back, closed eyes squeezing salty streams free that shimmered where tiny light sources touched them. Ashley prayed for forgiveness, then began inching her way towards Sarah. All that mattered to Ashley now was ending Sarah's suffering, no matter the cost.


	5. The Last Stage of Comfort

Sarah's breathing hitched for a moment as Ashley's free hand cautiously touched her shoulder. She soon relaxed though as soft fingertips caressed down her arm and she felt the subtle tail end of warm breath at her left ear.

"T-Thomas?" Sarah whispered with incertitude.

Ashley stilled her sister with a soft hushing sound, hoping the vague and soothing nature of the audible indicant was enough to calm Sarah without making her immediately discern the true source. As Ashley repeated the stroking motion down Sarah's left arm, she heard her sister let out a gentle sigh of ease, capped with a high-pitched half chuckle of satisfaction. Ashley smiled at the now relaxed bliss on Sarah's ceiling-directed face and placed a soft peck on her sister's cheek, resulting in the subtlest of moans from the younger Williams. At the moment Ashley found this pleasant, and hoped that this was enough to solve Sarah's problems, but as she stroked down Sarah's arm for a fifth time she realized that she had to move things further than this.

The next time Ashley's hand departed from Sarah's wrist, it moved to Sarah's hip instead of back up to the shoulder. Ashley flinched a little at the feeling of Sarah's soft, bare flesh and two of her finger tips brushed the material of her sister's panties there. She regained focus and let her fingers move downwards, tickling their way down Sarah's outer left thigh until they were about halfway between the hip and the knee. Ashley stroked the smooth skin there gently a couple of times before she curved her fingers around the front of Sarah's thigh. Ashley could swear her heart was already beating twice as fast, and that Sarah's breathing had quickened almost as much as well. Ashley then squeezed Sarah's leg and encouraged her to lift it upwards, while at the same time she used her shoulder to urge Sarah into turning over onto her right side. Sarah seemed to get the idea, and let Ashley guide her until Ashley could pull herself closer so that the two sisters were half-spooning. Ashley had kept Sarah's left leg bent upwards beneath the covers, and she twisted a bit to allow the arm she was now lying on to prop up Sarah's leg so she could use her unrestricted one to perform the forthcoming primary function.

Ashley was working completely by feel here and it made her nervous. Before she could start using the dildo on Sarah, she needed to gain access to where it had to go. Sarah's panties were still on, and one of her hands was now stuffed down the front of them. Ashley reached down and around, her plan being to hopefully pull the crotch of Sarah's underwear to the side to expose the moist, pink folds beneath. Her first attempt, despite being slow, had her three central fingers pressing firmly directly into the center of Sarah's crotch. Ashley's fingers flinched at the sensation, while Sarah let out a small yelp that morphed into a moan. Ashley could feel slick wetness at her fingertips, even when they no longer touched the source, which told her that her sister was already getting rather worked up. Ashley shifted her hand slightly and brought it down into more cloth, though this time not quite as damp or sensitive. She traced her way to the edge of the panties, then snagged it with the very tips of her fingers, just enough to manipulate them. Ashley gently lifted and peeled the crotch aside, trying to make sure her fingers didn't make contact with Sarah's sex directly. When she let go the new position held, so she sighed with relief, dabbed her fingertips into the sheets to remove what moisture she could, then reached for the toy that was resting against her thigh.

Ashley steeled herself once more before carefully proceeding, Sarah's words about Thomas being gentle and caring during their lovemaking in her mind as she brought the phallic object to its target. Sarah inhaled deeply as the tip of the dildo touched her vulva, and Ashley hesitated for a moment before going on. Instead of easing the object inside Sarah though, she pushed the tip past it and began sliding the shaft of the device along Sarah's wet, carnation crease. Sarah moaned in approval at the sensation, reaching around with her right arm to cup the back of Ashley's head and press their cheeks together. Ashley slowly turned the rubbery toy and stroked it back and forth against Sarah's pussy, the act getting Sarah worked up despite Ashley's main intent being to lubricate the dildo with her sister's own juices before putting it in. She had no idea whether Thomas had done anything like this with Sarah in the past, but she attempted to be sensual and gradual as she did, and it was having a positive effect on her sister. Every move Ashley made was answered by a sound from Sarah, and every sound that Sarah made was one of delight and approval, but Ashley felt guiltier hearing each one.

Sarah's breathing was definitely quickening now, and once Ashley was sure that the sex toy was properly slick, she brought the tip back to the center of Sarah's sex. Ashley breathed in deeply, then exhaled slowly, and she squeezed her eyes tightly and winced as she began to ease the fake phallus between her sister's legs. Sarah moaned and shuddered at the sensation, pressing Ashley's face against her cheek even more. Sarah squeaked as the toy reached her clitoris, and she told Ashley she wanted "more" with a breathy voice drowning in sexual hunger. Ashley complied, shifting guilt further down once more to concentrate on making Sarah feel good. She slid the object back again, then pressed it in deeper a moment earlier, repeating the motion after that. She started slowly and with each pump up and down gradually began to increase the tempo. The tempo of Sarah's noises matched Ashley's movements and the two seemed to work in sync. By this point Ashley had almost completely forgot about the depths to which she had sunk to help her sister, and was wholly focused on making Sarah happy. It didn't matter any more how she was doing it right now, what mattered was that she was.

Sarah wasn't far off building up to her peak when she adjusted her hand behind Ashley's head and it slipped free. As she went to put it back, she got a handful of Ashley's long, loose hair. Sarah frowned a little in confusion, as while the other signs that this wasn't Thomas hadn't dawned on her, the fact that Thomas didn't have long, soft hair and whoever this was did did ring some alarm bells. For the first time since this had begun, Sarah's eyes finally flickered open for longer than a couple of seconds and she saw something other than the darkened ceiling above. Turning her head to her right, Sarah's eyes widened like saucers as they saw who was the one pleasuring her and her brain seemed to not be able to properly process what was going on.

"A-A-Ash?!" she managed to get out in a gasp, her cheeks as red as tomatoes.

Ashley didn't know what to say as she gazed upon Sarah's shocked face and saw the realization creep across her sister's features. This is why she decided to respond with actions rather than words, and feeling that she had no time to make an informed decision about how to approach from here, she instead acted on impulse. Ashley squeezed the dildo in her grasp even further and rammed it up into Sarah even harder, shifting her other hand from propping up Sarah's thigh to snaking around her sister's waist to hold her against her. Sarah jolted in Ashley's grasp with a loud yelp of surprise that transformed into a moan of pleasure. Ashley partially retracted the sex toy and then began pumping faster and faster with it in Sarah's pussy. Sarah had tensed up noticeably once she'd seen Ashley's face, but she was once again jelly in Ashley's hands once the elder Williams answered physically rather than audibly. It didn't take much longer for Sarah to achieve orgasm in Ashley's arms, and when Sarah tipped over the edge, Ashley slid the dildo from her sister and held her close until the last shudders had subsided, stroking her now loosened red hair lovingly.

When Sarah had calmed and lay there softly breathing, Ashley slid out and away from her and lay silently on her back on her side of the bed. She knew Sarah was going to feel the need to speak to her about this, even if she strictly didn't want to talk about it, so she just waited, trying to not let the guilt get to her. Ashley didn't want Sarah to see her crying when it came time to confront the issue. Ashley waited barely any time at all as Sarah rolled over slowly less than half a minute after Ashley had slid away from her. Sarah looked to her older sister, and Ashley's head lolled to the side to meet Sarah's eyes. Ashley's features were guilt-ridden, but Sarah's seemed to be both nervous and curious at the same time.

"W-Why... Ash?" she finally asked quietly. "Why did you... do... that?"

"Oh, Sar!" Ashley said with a shudder, all attempts to stay strong and not cry vanishing as soon as she spoke. "I'm so sorry. I just... I just couldn't stand to see you suffer like that. I promised myself I'd do anything to get you through your loss, and... nothing was working. I could tell that you needed somebody to provide you with the pleasure that was gone from your life after you lost Thomas, and... and that's all I could think of to do!"

Sarah just stared at Ashley as she began to sob a little, not saying anything, but with a look of empathetic sadness on her face. Ashley managed to gather herself a bit and she turned to face Sarah, reaching out to place a palm gently on Sarah's upper left arm, just below the shoulder.

"I know it was wrong, Sar!" Ashley began to plead. "I know I shouldn't have done that to you. But please believe me that none of it was for anything impure or deviant on my part. I did it only to help you. That's the only reason I did it. It broke my heart to see you in pain, and to hear your frustration. I couldn't stand it, so I had to do something about it. And I... I crossed the line." Ashley shuddered and sniffed again. "Please forgive me, Sar! I beg you!"

Ashley broke down then and there, and while Sarah hesitated at first, she eventually scooched closer and gathered Ashley up into her arms. Ashley wept into her little sister's shoulder as Sarah stroked Ashley's hair and made soothing noises to calm her down. Sarah gazed down at her sobbing sister, realizing that she'd done so much for her, and that ironically it seemed now that Ashley was the one who was broken by circumstance. Sarah sighed and held Ashley tighter.

"It was you the other night too, wasn't it?" Sarah asked casually. "Who stroked by arms and kissed me. It wasn't some ghost or spirit of Thomas's."

"Uh-huh," Ashley admitted between sobs. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ash," Sarah said. "I think I understand."

"It's not okay, Sar!" Ashley argued, pulling away from the embrace, but still holding her little sister's upper arms. "I did things to you I never should have! I molested and violated you! I'm your sister... I'm supposed to be the last one to do these things to you. I'm supposed to protect you and keep you from this type of thing."

"You didn't violate me, Ash," Sarah countered. "Like you said, you were just trying to help. And now that I think about it, I can tell that you were."

"How?" Ashley asked.

"Because nobody who was trying to molest and violate me would be so gentle and caring," Sarah explained. "What I felt when you helped me wasn't an act of violence, power or rape. I could feel that you cared for me. I could feel that you loved me, and that what you were doing you were doing for me more than for you. And that's what separates all those horrible things you think you did from what you actually did."

Ashley didn't know how to respond to that, and Sarah could tell. She gave Ashley an encouraging smile and pulled her into another hug. Ashley rested her head on Sarah's shoulder, sobbing once more, but now with relief rather than shame, guilt and sadness. Sarah's arms wrapped around her back and gently stroked her as their bodies pressed together. Sarah felt soft, warm and comforting, and Ashley finally began to relax. Things already felt like they were returning to the status quo to Ashley, but a few moments later even that was going to change.

"Thanks, Ash," Sarah whispered into her older sister's ear. "You gave me back what I'd been missing since I'd lost Thomas, and made me feel better than I've felt for even longer. I'd been lost for the last month or so. Thanks for finding me again."

"I wish there'd been another way, Sar," Ashley sighed, stroking Sarah's hair back. "I'm sorry it came to this."

Sarah pecked Ashley on the cheek and drew away, smiling at her. Ashley smiled back, but she suddenly yelped and her eyes widened at the sensation of something between her legs. She blinked as Sarah smiled at her.

"Sar?!" she asked in surprise.

"Sorry," Sarah responded. "I know you said that you only did this for me, and it wasn't for any sexual gratification on your part, but... you still seemed to have gotten worked up along the way."

Ashley let out another noise as Sarah's two fingers pressed down into the crotch of her panties again then stroked gently across it. Ashley realized that Sarah was correct, even though she hadn't realized it herself until now. She was damp down there.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Sar!" Ashley defended, reddening in the face. "I didn't even realize, I swear. It must have... just happened, or something."

Ashley was being honest, and Sarah knew this. She nodded and responded understandingly. "I know, Ash. I believe you. I was just teasing. Sorry."

"It's okay," Ashley said with a chuckle. Sarah smiled back.

There was a moment of silence then, and Ashley's face twisted in confusion as Sarah just smiled back at her. Another noise came from deep in Ashley's throat and she swallowed nervously before speaking again.

"Sarah your..." she began, then her face reddened even more and she swallowed again. "Your fingers are still... You're still doing it."

"I know," Sarah said sheepishly, a flush creeping across her cheeks. Ashley frowned a little.

"Sar, you shouldn't..." Ashley chastised with a shudder to her speech. "W-What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor," Sarah answered, shifting slightly closer and ever-so-slightly upping the tempo of her strokes.

"Y-You can't, Sar!" Ashley said and she couldn't help but let out a small whimper afterwards. "We're sisters, it's not... not right!"

"You helped me," Sarah countered, leaning in to kiss Ashley. The older Williams turned away and the kiss landed upon her cheek instead of her lips.

"Th-that was different," Ashley responded.

"How?" Sarah asked, kissing the side of Ashley's neck. "You have needs too, right? You said so in your emails to me. 'You don't do The Deed with your fellow troops' you said. And all you've done for the last decade is dedicate yourself to the Alliance. When was the last time somebody made love to you?"

"Sarah I don--"

"How long?" Sarah interrupted.

There was a moment if silence, and Sarah had even stopped stroking Ashley to give her a moment to think. Ashley looked away for a moment before embarrassingly answering. "Six and a half years," she muttered.

"Exactly," Sarah said, and the stroking resumed again. "So now it's my turn to help you. Because... I love you."

"I love you too, but you don't have to do this, Sarah," Ashley said, her breaths quickening. "You don't need to damn yourself for my sake. For one thing, I'm not even into to women. I mean, I can recognize an attractive woman and appreciate their form from an artistic standpoint, but... I'm not attracted to girls!"

"Neither am I," Sarah said, and she quickly kissed the tip of Ashley's nose. "But... I'm attracted to you."

"Huh?" Ashley exclaimed in surprise, followed by another small moan she couldn't stifle.

"Don't you see, Ash," Sarah said with a sigh of both fondness and frustration. "What you gave me when you helped me out wasn't what I thought I needed, but what I actually needed. I thought I just needed sexual gratification from another, but when it came down to it that wasn't it at all. What I needed was love. Real, pure and genuine love. I needed that emotional bond and that feeling that only somebody that really cares about you have provide. That only somebody who is willing to put their own interests and well-being aside can give."

Sarah reached up with her free hand to stroke Ashley's cheek as the older Williams sister just stared at her.

"We agreed that it's really rare for two people to really connect on a level that deep, remember?" Sarah asked. "Can't you see, Ash... we have that connection too. We have a bond so strong and pure that it's more important than anything else and overcomes anything that would defy it. That's why you could help me where all other attempts failed. And we've always had it. We just didn't realize it... until now."

Ashley continued to just stare at Sarah, and Sarah slid closer still and moved the hand stroking her older sister's cheek down to cup Ashley's chin in her fingers.

"O mother Ida, many-fountain'd Ida, dear mother Ida, harken ere I die," Sarah began to quote. "Idalian Ashley beautiful. Fresh as the foam, new-bathed in Paphian wells, with rosy slender fingers backward drew. From her warm brows and bosom her deep hair. Ambrosial, darkened round her lucid throat and shoulder, from the violets her light foot shone rosy-white, and o'er her rounded form. Between the shadows of the vine-bunches, floated the glowing sunlights, as she moved."

Ashley felt tears come to her eyes at Sarah's beautiful words, as she noticed the slight changes her sister had made to Oenone. "Oh, Sar," she managed to whisper.

"I love you, Ash," Sarah breathed in a husky voice, their noses almost touching. "Let me do this for you. Let me do this... for both of us."

Ashley was paralyzed as she felt Sarah's kneading fingers move up and her sister's palm flattened against her stomach. The tips of Sarah's fingers slipped under the top edge of Ashley's panties and she gasped as she felt them snake down further. Ashley gritted her teeth and let out a low moan as Sarah's digits slipped across her folds and the two middle fingers sank into her wet warmth. Ashley looked into Sarah's eyes as her sister began to pump her fingers into her, and all she could see was a deep, earnest and hungry love. Sarah really wanted to do this, and every stroke and movement of her fingers indicated this. Ashley began to look at Sarah through new eyes. Her sister was beautiful, and loving. She was soft to the touch and both gentle and strong in the right ways. Ashley had never seen any woman like this before, and she was wondering if she'd even seen any man like this. Sarah was right, what she felt transcended sexuality, taboo or right and wrong. Ashley finally smiled and gave herself over to the sensations she'd been trying to deny herself.

Sarah's lips were right there, but she didn't kiss Ashley. The older Williams read Sarah's eyes and could soon interpret what they were saying. They invited Ashley to make the move, telling her that it was up to her to instigate their first proper kiss if she wanted it. They told Ashley that if she made that move, then it was Sarah's signal to take things further. Ashley blushed and leaned in, gently taking Sarah's lips in her own. The first contact was little more than a peck, but the second time their mouths met they seemed to melt together, and it wasn't long until tongue was sliding against tongue and saliva was exchanged. Ashley soon wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist and she rolled onto her own back, pulling Sarah on top of her. Sarah briefly halted their kiss to whisper "remove my bra" into one of Ashley's ears and Ashley followed her instruction, moving her hands upwards to unclasp the garment and reveal Sarah's breasts. Sarah flicked the bra off Ashley's chest as the older Williams sister carefully reached up towards Sarah's bosom.

"Don't be afraid," Sarah encouraged.

"Sorry, I've never... been with a woman before," Ashley blushed.

She took the globes in her hands and began to knead them, trying to remember what she liked and applying it to Sarah. Sarah returned the favor by slipping her hands under Ashley's back to unfasten her bra, which she knocked aside casually before playing with Ashley's boobs too. The two shared a kiss before Sarah slid down Ashley body a bit further and leaned down towards Ashley's breasts. She smiled up at Ash.

"I've never done this myself, but Thomas used to do it to me," Sarah said, then she took one of Ashley's nipples between her lips and teased it with her tongue and teeth.

Ashley found herself in heaven as Sarah tended one breast then the other, all the while still steadily stroking her between the legs. Sarah stopped after a while and moved further down her older sister's torso, and it didn't take long for Ashley to work out what Sarah was planning on doing.

"Sar you... you don't have to do that for me," Ashley advised.

"But I want to," Sarah cooed, and she peeled Ashley's panties down her thighs, fully revealing her sister's lustrous labia. "Forgive me if I'm a bit clumsy," Sarah said with a blush. "I've never done this before."

Ashley gasped, first as Sarah spread her petals with a thumb and forefinger, and again as the tip of Sarah's tongue slipped between them. It may have been Sarah's first time doing this, but to Ashley it was one of the most stimulating experiences of her life. Every time Sarah's tongue lapped into her pink gash it felt like bolts of pure electrical pleasure, and while she was slow at first, the tempo increased. Ashley thought she was going to be pushed over the edge, only for Sarah to stop only seconds away from her sexual pinnacle. Ashley looked down to Sarah's face with wonder, and even a little frustration. Sarah smiled back, her lower face wet with Ashley's wetness.

"Sorry, but I think I've got an idea for us to get off together," Sarah said, and she produced the dildo from beneath the bed sheets.

Sarah slipped her own panties off and straddled Ashley so both of their pussies were right above each other, almost touching. Then, she took the sex toy and slipped it between the two sexual organs carefully. Both women groaned as the toy slipped between their folds and Sarah began to slide it back and forth, gradually increasing speed. Ashley looked into Sarah's eyes as she reached forward, wrapping her hand around her sister's where it grasped the dildo. Sarah smiled back and they began pumping it together, working in unison. Both pressed into it and each other as the exercise went on, the tips of their nipples soon grazing each other and their faces panting warm breath into each others mouths. The crescendo built further and further as the sisters pressed their foreheads together, their eyes locking.

"I... love... you... Ash!"

"I love... you... Sar!"

Lips and tongues met as mutual pleasure pushed them over the edge, and both sisters came together in a sweaty mess in the middle of the bed. Sarah lay atop Ashley panting, and the older Williams sister wrapped her arms around her younger sibling and held her close. There they lay in each other's sweat, love and exhaustion until Sarah kissed Ashley's cheek and she rolled off onto her back.

"I can't... I can't believe that just happened," Ashley said.

"Any regrets?" Sarah asked.

"Not at the moment," Ashley said with a smile. "There was at the start, but... they're just gone now."

"Good," Sarah said with a broad smile, and then she chuckled. "Does that mean you're going to be the one to break this to Mom, Lynn and Abby?"

And with that simple comment, Ashley's eyes were as wide as saucers again.


End file.
